


the angriest little

by vexingDevient



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Trolls (Homestuck), Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little, Littles, M/M, Sub Karkat, cgl, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexingDevient/pseuds/vexingDevient
Summary: karkat experiences age regression. alot. sollux is his caregiver, and he does it quite well.accurate portrayals of a caregiver/little relationships





	1. karkat: find a caregiver

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling twinArmageddions [TA]--  
CG: YO FUCKFACE  
CG:ARE YOU FUCKING AWAKE?  
CG:I FOUND A VIDEO FOR YOU TO WATCH  
TA: so send it   
CG: www.urbandictinary.com/define.php?term=cgl  
CG:WAIT  
CG:FUCK  
CG:WRONG LINK   
TA: ...  
TA: you're a liittle?  
TA: hahahahaha  
TA: how iironiic that your handle 2pell2 cg but you're a liittle  
TA: who'2 your cg?   
CG:...  
CG:DONT HAVE ONE....  
CG: WILL  
CG: WILL YOU BE MY CG?


	2. daddy cuddles his little prince

sollux had agreed to be karkats caregiver about a week ago. since then they established rules, and had a few sleepovers. the rules where standard. no swearing, everything sollux says is final [unless karkat seriously is not ok with it of course], ya know, standard stuff.

karkat struggled with the no swearing aspect. "fucking peice of shit computer!" he heard from the other room. he sighed and walked into karkats respiteblock, only to see his matesprite hugging his teddybear and sucking his thumb as he angrily typed on his husktop. "little one, what did i say about swearing?" karkat looked like a deer in the metaphorical headlights, and began apologizing. "no no daddy please im sorry!!"

"uh uh, you know the rules." sollux sat on the wood chair near karkats desk. "over my knee. now." he said in the tone all littles know. the tone when daddy is serious. karkat walked over to the desk and, pouting the whole time, bend himself over sollux's knee. sollux pulled down karkats pants, his ass already bright red from earlier punishments.

"just so naughty. what _am_ i gonna do with you?" he said lovingly, landing a gentle swat to the bum. karkat let out  a wimper.  
"daddy im sorry, im trying!"

"i know prince, which is why you're only getting ten"

karkat nodded, preparing himself. ten hits later, karkat was a gasping mess, turned on by the spankings.

"d-daddy?" he sadi, regretting how needy he sounded.

"yes prince?"

"c-can daddy touch me..? there..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i knoooooooow i know im an asshole but if i get 20 hits ill update it with a smut chapter!!!!


	3. sollux and karkat: fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so my own cg actually encouraged me to write this!  
> i said if i got 20 hits id write the smutty smuts, and i got almost 40!   
> here you guys go!

sollux typed at his desk when karkat walked into the room, hugging him from behind.

"hello princey"

"hey daddy. im not little right now" karkat said, resting his head on sollux's. "hey daddy, guess what i realized today"

"whats that babe?"

"you've been on that computer all day"

"been workin all day"

karkat frowned as he reached over him, and closed the laptop. sollux turned to him, angrily. "karkat, i was working" 

"you havent been paying attention to me.  _i got lonely_."

the realization hit sollux. he smirked, and growled out in a way he  _knew_ was gonna drive karkats bulge crazy. "youve been feeling  **lonely?** And why does that give you permission to close my laptop?"  
"i... um..." karkat blushed, knowing  _exactly_ what was about to happen. sollux spoke out in his most commanding voice "bend over the desk, slut"

karkat complied in an instant, bending over next to the computer. sollux got an idea, and picked up the computer. he placed it on front of karkat, and opened it up. he turned on the laptops video camera, and hit record. 

"im going to film you, slut. put it online, show everyone how much of a naughty whore you are."

karkat let out a small noise of consent, loving every second. he blushed darker still as sollux pulled down karkats pants, his bulge already unsheathed. sollux tsk'ed. "such a whore you are baby, already out for me" sollux grasped the red thrashing appendage, and karkat moaned out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill post a second part to it, blame my cg for making me feel little half way through writing


	4. sollux and karkat: keep fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i got distracted by school and relationships and i left my old cg and got a new one and yeah shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a direct continueation  
> i also have no clue how to write not cringy smut

Sollux landed a right hard smack on karkats ass, watching it bounce. Karkat gasped out, throwing his head back. "im going to give you one hit for every fifty lines of code you just cost me. so your getting about ten. i have been working all day"  
karkat blushed darkly as a second blow was delivered, moaning out.   
"i want you to moan my name, you slut" sollux commanded.   
"y-yes daddy!"   
"good boy. now count the spanks."  
and so karkat did. soon the room was full of moans and numbers, until finally ten where delivered.   
"now how do you feel baby? gonna interupt my work agian?"  
"n-no daddy"  
"now thats a good boy. come to daddys arms so i can make you feel good."  
sollux sat in his computer chair, still in veiw of the computer, then karkat sat on his lap  
"hmm... how to make you feel good... maybe... this?" a strange yet pleasant tingling feeling came over karkats horns, making him mewl like a baby meowbeast. "no... maybe this?" the tingling went from his horns to his thighs, tracing up to his bulge. karkat looked down to see red and blue sparks covering his legs  
"or, since you where such a good boy and took all the spanks, should i just fuck you? what does my baby want?"  
karket wasted no time before gasping out "fuck me! oh fuck me!"


End file.
